


Just Follow My Orders

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Other Space (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM elements, Badly Negotiated Kink, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time, Misses Clause Challenge, Pre-Canon, Yuleporn, Yuletide 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: “I may have considered a prank briefly,” Tina said and then she swallowed as Karen loomed into her space. “Very briefly,” she squeaked and then breathed heavily. What the hell? “But I’m much more interested in that other rumor about you.” Tina put her hand on Karen’s shoulder and let it slide down her arm; it was actually very distracting.Karen was drunk enough that she only looked at the hand on her before remembering that Tina had mentioned a rumor. Squinting her eyes at Tina, Karen said, “I’m not sure I follow.”Tina leaned in, close enough that Karen could see down Tina’s top and smell the alcohol on her breath. “You know the one that says you like to get a little ‘freaky’ when you drink.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitterpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterpig/gifts).



Karen was just on the edge of drunk, staring out the windows of the UMP Academy space station when out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone walking around the corner. Oh, of course, it was Tina. Great. Seems like if she actually wanted to get away from her problems, she’d have to open an airlock into the dead of space. Even then, knowing her brother, her problems might just follow her out there.

“Hiding out?” Tina chirped, her smile wide and ditzy as she edged closer to Karen in that way that drunk people did when they knew they could topple over at any moment, but weren’t quite drunk enough to not realize they were swaying.

“It’s an empty hallway. What do you think?” Karen said, whipping around to glare at Tina and regretting it instantly when it made her stumble a bit. She steadied herself against the wall and missed then tried to pass it off by taking a drink. Karen raised an eyebrow in confusion when Tina slid closer to her. The loud music from the Last Chance Dance down the hallway was a largely unrecognizable beat this far away, but Karen could still hear it and why the fuck was Tina all the way out here?

Karen shouldn’t be drinking so much, she made bad decisions when she drank. But she’d been spending a lot of time recently studying for UMP exams only to learn that not only had her roommate been spreading rumors, but also that her brother still existed and was acing his classes.

Their mom thought it was great that they were both at the academy together, Karen got wasted to deal with it.

What Karen didn’t need was Tina Shukshin, deciding that after hating her guts for the last year, suddenly she wanted to barge in on Karen’s one-on-one time with her bottle of Goldschläger. Like Karen was going to forget how Tina was a total bitch to Karen in class, enjoyed spreading rumors about her with her gal pals, and tended to stare at Karen with a sneer on her face. This nice quiet hallway away from anyone else was Karen’s and she was going to get drunk in it. She was not interested in sharing it with someone who despised her and that her brother wanted to marry, but had never talked to.

Tina was not taking the hint however, she was getting way too close for Karen’s comfort and that was even after Karen had crossed her arms and stared at her in that way that usually made people leave her the hell alone.

“So,” Tina said, stretching the word out. “I heard a funny story-,”

“Really? You don’t say?” Karen rolled her eyes

Tina shivered and then giggled. What the hell? “I heard that *you* like to give—orders.”

“I am studying to be a captain of a star ship, of course I like to give orders. That’s the job. Giving orders.” For some reason, that made Tina laugh.

“And you’re so good at it, all mean and angry,” Tina said, pointing her fingers at Karen and stabbing them toward her. Sure, she sounded way more sarcastic than sincere, but Karen felt a little flattered.

“Thanks, now go away.”

“But I don’t want to,” Tina whined, moving into Karen’s personal space, “I think we should go back to my room and you should order me around.”

What? “What? So your little group of friends can prank me? No thanks.”

“Um, what?” Tina tilted her head, laughing insincerely.

“I think you know exactly what I mean.”

“I may have considered a prank briefly,” Tina said and then she swallowed as Karen loomed into her space. “Very briefly,” she squeaked and then breathed heavily. What the hell? “But I’m much more interested in that other rumor about you.” Tina put her hand on Karen’s shoulder and let it slide down her arm; it was actually very distracting.

Karen was drunk enough that she only looked at the hand on her before remembering that Tina had mentioned a rumor. Squinting her eyes at Tina, Karen said, “I’m not sure I follow.”

Tina leaned in, close enough that Karen could see down Tina’s top and smell the alcohol on her breath. “You know the one that says you like to get a little ‘freaky’ when you drink.” Tina made air quotes with her fingers, but it didn’t clarify anything at all. Freaky?

“Did you hear that from Michael?” Karen said, not surprised. Michael had a thing for her.

“No, your roommate told me.” Tina twirled a lock of hair around a finger. “She’s so broken up about how you’re ignoring her when you aren’t drinking.” Tina leaned forward to wink. “There was a lot of crying. Anyway, I was thinking, I might enjoy being bossed around.” Tina lowered her lashes and gave Karen a lingering once-over before biting her lip. “I need a strong hand or something, if you know what I mean.” Tina tossed her head slightly so her hair bounced and then she pulled the top of her dress down another inch, smiling as Karen’s eyes followed the movement.

“Do *you* even know what you mean?” What the hell? Karen took a sip from her bottle to stall and drunkenly considered her options. Well, she certainly could get behind giving Tina orders; she wasn’t sure that she’d find it sexy, though. Karen stepped into the other woman’s space backing Tina up against a wall. Tina looked way too happy about that, Karen glared. She leaned in and whispered, “So, you like to be told what to do?”

“I just wondered what it’d be like with you,” Tina said arching her back, her eyes half lidded. “Since you’re so bossy already. Like an angry robot. Let’s just say, I’ve been bad, and I—“

“Shut it,” Karen said, and watched as Tina bit her lower lip to stop her words and was she smoldering? Karen smiled; this was actually much more interesting than she’d expected. Her roommate was a lying asshole who enjoyed living in filth. Karen’s orders to clean the dorm had never been sexual.

Though… she didn’t *actually* remember what orders she’d given the last few times she’d been drunk. Her memories were a bit hazy, but there might have been naked vacuuming? Come to think of it, their room had been a lot cleaner recently and her roommate had started wearing a lot less clothing around her. No, never mind that; it wasn’t important because, why wasn’t it important? Oh yeah, Tina was talking again.

“I mean you don’t have to. I just thought it’d make you more interesting than the boring anal retentive asshole you are normally.”

“I thought I told you to shut up,” Karen said, grabbing one of Tina’s ponytails and yanking it hard. The way Tina closed her eyes, leaning into Karen’s hand with a moan, made Karen feel lightheaded and feverish. Oh, Karen thought, and for some reason, she blurted out, “Show me your room.”

*****

“So this is mine,” Tina said with a flourish, almost toppling over before catching herself on the door frame. Karen looked around; it sure was a dorm room.

“Take off your clothes,” Karen ordered, just to see what Tina would do.

Tina looked almost offended for a moment before she made an excited noise and opened her mouth wide like she was sarcastically shocked. “Right to the point! I like it,” Tina said.

The UMP computer chimed in to ask them if they would verbally consent to sex. Both Karen and Tina agreed.

Tina reached over her shoulder to grab the back of her red sparkly dress that had way too many straps. It had made an attractive visual the way the red straps criss-crossed over Tina’s chest and arms, but Karen was unsure how it was supposed to come off. Tina wiggled her eyebrows and there was a soft clicking noise before the entire dress burst off her in a shower of glitter. “Sexual Emergency Clothing Release has been activated!” said the dress from the floor. Tina twirled around in a clumsy half circle with only her bra and panties on, before digging her thumbs under her underwear and giving her PIN so she could shimmy out of them.

She tried to look up at Karen and smolder while pulling off her panties and toppled over for a second before getting back up with a giant grin. “That totally didn’t happen,” Tina said under her breath, before unhooking her bra from the back and letting her boobs spill out. Then it was just bare skin and Tina’s smug grin when she caught Karen staring.

“Someone’s overdressed,” Tina sing-songed.

“Who’s giving the orders here?”

“I don’t know? Who *is* giving the orders?”

“Get on your knees. And shut up,” Karen said, upset when Tina just giggled and got down onto the ground and looked up at Karen with a sarcastic smirk.

“You going to make me shut up?”

Karen grabbed the back of Tina’s head, stepping close enough that she could shove the other woman’s face into her crotch. “Why don’t you put your mouth to better use?”

Tina rubbed her face into Karen’s crotch, looking up at her before she opened her mouth and bit Karen’s pussy just hard enough to make Karen moan. Tina laughed.

“I would if you were a little nakeder. The longer you stay clothed the more you’re going to get bit.”

Karen tried to hold Tina off and remove her own clothing. Tina did not help at all, biting and licking any skin she could find and also most of Karen’s skin that was still clothed. Karen ended up tripping on to Tina’s bed and found herself trapped under Tina as the other woman pinned her down.

“I thought you were going to make me do things?” Tina said.

“Yeah, well I thought you wanted to be bossed around, but you’re terrible at taking orders.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Tina said cheerfully, so Karen grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to the side. Pulling herself up, she swung her body around and wrapped her legs around Tina’s head. They fell off the bed and wrestled on the floor, fighting for dominance before Tina pinned Karen’s hips down and started licking her pussy.

The room seemed to spin as Karen lay there gasping, her legs trembling as Tina’s tongue thrust into her. Tina started to suck her clit and it made Karen clench her thighs together and push her hips up, crying out. So of course, Tina pulled off to look up at her with her smug face. Karen shoved Tina back down but Tina didn’t go back to sucking her. Instead her tongue licked her pussy up and down before pushing inside her, but it wasn’t what she wanted. Tina kept teasing her as Karen tried to shove her into the right place.

“Suck my clit.” Karen ordered.

Tina just rolled her eyes and shove a finger inside her.

“Say the magic words.”

“I’m ordering you to suck my clit.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Tina chided, wagging her finger inside of Karen

“Suck it, now!” Karen

“So bossy.” Tina said with a smile before she leaned down and bit Karen’s clit making her buck and yell before she latched onto it and sucked hard.

Karen thrust up into that warm suction, legs clenching around Tina’s head as she came so hard she saw stars and maybe blacked out. She wasn’t sure, but Karen woke to Tina slapping her an angry expression on her face.

“Hey, wake up!”

Karen bolted upright knocking her head into Tina’s before scrambling to her feet and rushing to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time.

*****

Karen came out of the bathroom to find Tina still naked, laying back on her bed legs spread her head propped up while she was drinking the last of Karen’s Goldschläger. “That took a while. Come back to bed.”

There was an uncomfortable feeling bubbling up in Karen’s inebriated brain. This time, her stomach lurched and it wasn’t because of the alcohol. She had to get out of here. Karen started picking up her clothes off the floor trying not to look at the other women.

“Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving. This isn’t working for me.” That wasn’t the truth but it wasn’t a lie either. Karen felt uncomfortable even thinking about it.

“You can’t just leave,” Tina said struggling to get up but too drunk to do it.

“Yes, I can,” Karen said walking out.

She didn’t look back, though she could hear Tina yelling at her from the hallway before the door closed.

Karen tried not to think about it.

*****

“You weren’t bad,” Karen said, much much later when Tina brought up their little illicit tryst back at the academy. Honestly, it wasn’t something she remembered as anything but a strange end to a bad year. She and Tina had been really good at avoiding each other ever since, and Karen wanted that back.

That night wasn’t important. It was certainly not so embarrassingly good that Karen thought about Tina on her knees when she couldn’t sleep. And to think, she really thought getting out of UMP Academy would mean she wouldn’t have to see the other woman ever again.

Karen blamed Stewart’s A+ decision making and changed the subject to bring things back to the situation at hand.

They just need to never bring that night up ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader for all the help!


End file.
